


contact

by hanoclock



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Wholesome, chan is an idol, chan is whipped, how do i tag lol?, sfw, slow burn?, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanoclock/pseuds/hanoclock
Summary: in which felix's best friend chris left for korea ten years ago, and there's something different about the idol that felix is working with
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna have some short chapters , apologies !

Felix's phone buzzed in his pocket. Immediately, he pulled it out. Planes made him anxious, they always had. Just sitting in the seat, listening to the rustling of other passengers as they boarded, had him tense. It was Minho, of course, asking him when he thought he was going to be there for the fifth time that day.  
  
"I don't know, Minho," Felix texted back, "It's a long flight. I'll just call you when we land."  
  
"Ugh, fine." Minho responded, and smirked. Minho would be fine. Patience was never a virtue that he had attained.  
  
Felix turned his phone onto airplane mode and swiped into his files, clicking the one titled 'Unnamed_3racha_track'. If Felix was going to have this choreography done by the time they needed it, he might as well start now.  
  
As the plane took off, he let his mind sink into the song, his thoughts swaying to the melody and his fingers tapping the rhythm on his knees.  
  
  
The flight would have good, if not for the fact that it was long as hell and Felix had never been able to sleep on planes no matter how hard he may have tried. When he arrived at the airport, Minho and Jeongin were already waiting for him at the gate. Minho wrapped him in a hug while Jeongin took his luggage. Felix felt bad about that, he'd never actually met Jeongin and he was already carrying his bags for him. Felix rested his chin on Minho's shoulder. God, was he tired.  
  
When they parted, Jeongin was looking at them with a grin, glasses a little crooked on his face. Felix laughed and went to hug him as well. It was nice, Jeongin's hug. He hadn't expected his friends to be so warm to him, he didn't know why.  
  
The second they entered Minho's apartment, Felix sprawled himself across the couch. He had the whole weekend to visit with his friends before he had to start working, he could sleep for now. 

***

"Hey, dumbass, we're getting coffee and you're coming with us," Someone yanked the blanket off of Felix.  
  
"God, what time is it?" Felix yawned, wiping his eyes.  
  
"It's eleven," Minho said from across the room, "You know Seungmin."  
  
Felix's eyes adjusted to his surroundings, and, sure enough, Seungmin was standing over him, a smile creeping across his face, blanket still in hand.  
  
"Hey, man." Felix said groggily.  
  
They dragged him down the street to a small coffee shop and sat themselves down at a seat in the corner. The employees must've known them pretty well, because all Minho had to do was hold four fingers up, and the barista started working.  
  
"So, Felix," Seungmin started, "Minho tells me you're here for work?"  
  
"Mhm," Felix answered, "Choreographing a stage for some JYP group, 3RACHA or something."  
  
Seungmin scoffed, "Or something? They're one of JYP's biggest groups right now."  
  
"I don't know! I'm not up with pop culture here!"  
  
"You should be if you're going to be working at JYP!" Seungmin laughed.  
  
"Minho got me this job, I didn't know anything about what I would actually be doing until I was hired."  
  
Seungmin glared at Minho, and Minho gave an awkward half smile back.  
  
"It seems as though Minho has forgotten to tell you that I'm actually the one that told him they were looking for someone." Seungmin raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jeongin elbowed Seungmin in the side, the older sipping his tea theatrically.  
  
Felix smiled. These really were his friends. Ever since his teens, he had trouble making friends that he felt would last. He'd had a best friend since he was seven, but he'd left at the beginning of highschool, and Felix never really connected with anyone else like he did with his old friend. Ten years later, he was still struggling.  
  
He looked at Jeongin and Minho, looking at eachother and laughing, Minho's arm around Jeongin and Jeongin doubled over. Seungmin must've noticed Felix, because he rested a hand on Felix's shoulders. Felix leaned into it. It was nice, comfortable.  
  
"So," Jeongin shook Felix's arm, "Are you excited to work with 3RACHA?"  
  
If he was honest, Felix didn't know. The song was good, he was having a good time choreographing it, but was he really ready to work with idols? Especially idols he barely knew?  
  
"I mean, yeah. I guess I'm just nervous."  
  
"Trust me, Felix, I have an," Seungmin cleared his throat, glanced at Minho, "Uh, connection. They're not scary. Maybe a little hard to work with, but not scary."  
  
Hard to work with. Felix guessed it was better than stone cold.  
  
"Woah, Seungmin! You know 3RACHA?" Jeongin asked, leaning over the table.  
  
"Not personally, but, like I said, as a trainee I do have my connections."  
  
Minho chewed his cheek. Something about the situation seemed off to Felix, but he wasn't about to ask. Felix knew better than to start something when they were with Jeongin and Seungmin. This was a conversation that they'd have later.


	2. Chapter 2

Felix's groggy bliss faded when the boys entered the apartment once again. Minho had tried to hide whatever he was angry about while they were out, but when Minho pulled Seungmin into the other room by his wrist, Felix knew he wasn't really over it. He glanced at Jeongin, who was biting his lip and looking after them like this has happened before. 

Jeongin sighed and sat down, running a hand through his hair. Was it always like this over here? Felix had only heard about a couple arguments from Minho, and never anything like this. Felix fell next to Jeongin and pressed his shoulder against the younger's.

"Does this happen often?" 

"Not really," Jeongin wiped his palms on his pants, "I have no clue what's up with them."

Felix turned his head toward the muffled voices coming from the room. There was a long silence before Minho exited, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked tired.

He smiled and gave a small nod to them on the couch before retreating to his own room.

Felix gave the door three soft knocks. It'd been 15 minutes since Minho had gone in, and Felix really hoped that he'd cooled off by then.

Minho opened the door, still looking at the floor. He sat down on his bed and motioned for Felix to come sit too. Felix closed the door behind him and settled next to Minho.

Minho wasn't a cold person. He just cared about everyone so deeply, and sharing that was scarier than just doing. Felix knew that, no matter what the argument was about, it was all because Minho loved Seungmin.

Minho set his glasses on the nightstand and rubbed his hands over his face. 

"I just want him to be careful, you know?"

"I know."

***

Felix felt the anxiety in his head melt into his chest as he entered the JYP practice room. He was twenty minutes early to get a feel of the space, but the empty room was just more nerve wracking. He'd already bothered Jeongin enough this morning, so he decided that the best option was just to dance. 

Dance was always his escape from stress, no matter the cause. He put on his playlist and shook out his limbs, closing his eyes and swaying to the music. The melody cleared his head as he silently organized the thoughts into their corners. One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four.

Felix jumped back, almost landing him a spot on the floor before he steadied himself. As soon as he had opened his eyes, he saw a man standing at the door. He arranged the names he read about in his head.

"Changbin," He said, holding out his hand. 

Soon, the other two entered the room, and it was time for Felix to do what he did best, dance. A little finicky at first, but the boys started to get it after a minute. Shoes squeaking, music blaring, Felix was fine. He was having fun, even, joking with the boys. Changbin, the sweet, hardworking guy with wit, Jisung, the handsome, talented young man with the best style Felix had ever seen from someone his age, and Bangchan, quiet but still caring, wearing a mask and a cap despite the sweat dripping down his forehead. Calling break, Felix immediately texted his friends.

lix: well  
innie!: how’s it going? well?  
lix: they are… something  
seungmin: i know.  
minho: well are they being nice to you at least?  
lix: yeah! honestly, we’re getting along pretty well!!! bangchan’s a bit quiet though  
seungmin: that doesnt really sound like him  
innie!: maybe he’s just not comfortable with you yet, its okay!   
seungmin: yeah, probably :)

"Hey, Felix," someone said, startling Felix from his phone, "Can I ask you something?"

It was Bangchan, standing over him with a nervous look in his eyes. Felix scooted over, giving Bangchan more space to sit next to him.

"Do you remember this?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the ring. Felix held it in his fingers, making sure that the engraving was still in the inside. C.B. and F.L. were still there, worn down, but still there. There was no way, though, right? Why would Chris sell the ring? Or give it to anyone? 

"How did you get this?" Felix asked Bangchan, and Bangchan looked surprised. He removed his hat, running a hand through his hair before taking the black mask off of his face.

Holy shit.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"No," Felix said sternly, standing up quickly. Changbin and Jisung had glanced at them from the other side of the room, "No, Chris."

Bangchan looked confused, but he stood up as well. Felix pushed the ring back into his hands. "You were supposed to come back, Chris. That was the whole point." 

"But, Felix, I," Chan stuttered.

"Don't just spring this on me. We haven't talked in ten years, and you decide to do this, now?"

Felix didn't get angry easily, but, god, was he fuming. He had waited for Chris. He'd waited for Chris for ten years. Chris, his only friend. Chris, who'd left him.

"Just take your break, Chris. This is still my job."

Felix left the practice room, leaning against the wall to catch his breath again. Was he really mad at Chris? Was he mad at himself? Felix didn't know.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" He heard through the wall. He was still sweating, and the anxiety of seeing Chris again wasn't entirely helping. He sunk to the floor, pressing his back against the cool wall. There was only an hour left of practice, then he could clear his head. He could clear his thoughts until next time. Felix stood back up, stretching his arms and hyping himself up to enter the room again. He would go in, dance, and leave.

***

"Hey, Felix, before you go!" Jisung jogged to the table where Felix was packing up. He was obviously worn out, panting just from the few feet on distance. He was not a dancer. "Because you're helping us, we would like to treat you, and anyone you'd like to bring, to coffee tomorrow morning!" 

"Tomorrow?"

One night was not enough time to pull his thoughts together. Everything he wanted to say to Chris, everything he had to get off his chest, everything he had wanted to say to him for the past ten years, how was he going to organize it all? And, more importantly, how was he going to say it? They’d never gotten into arguments in Australia, Felix didn’t know how Chris would react when Felix told him… well, everything. Felix breathed deep, feeling the oxygen in his fingertips.

“I guess I can make it.”

Jisung clapped and nodded to Changbin, who smiled back at him. 

“I’m excited! I’ll text you the address?” 

Felix nodded and turned to grab his bag, but instead turned right into Chris, who was leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for them to finish their conversation.

“Lix, we have to talk.” Chris said. He looked desperate, which made Felix even angrier. Who did Chris think he was?

“Felix,” he corrected, “And not now.” 

Chris’s face fell. Felix dug his nails into his palms. He was not going to feel sympathy for him. He was not going to feel sympathy for Chris, who left him. Chris, who never tried to contact him. Chris nodded and got out of Felix’s way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again lol pls bear with me at the short chapters its the only way i know how to write

Felix had to beg Minho to come with him to the coffee shop in the morning. If you want to handle it, you should handle it yourself, he had told Felix. But Felix wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Not now. He already owed Minho for letting him stay in his apartment, the only place he could find with an actual bed, so what was one more favor?

“Jeongin would have taken off school for this, it’s for the best that you didn’t tell him.” Minho laughed. Minho must have known he was stressed because he wrapped an arm around Felix’s shoulder as they walked, patting him.

Felix and Minho had only known each other for a couple of years, but they knew each other better than anyone. Before this trip, they’d only ever known each other through the internet and mutual friends, but they were both a support system for each other unlike any other. No matter the hour, they were always there for each other. Just like now.

The boys faced each other in front of the door. Minho placed his hands on Felix’s shoulders. Was it that obvious that he was anxious? Could Minho tell that much?

“You got this, Lix,” Minho said, “No worries.”

Jisung spotted them as they entered and waved them down. They were at a table in the corner, two free seats pulled up next to them.

“Felix!” Changbin said, standing up to greet them, “And you must be… Minho?”

“How do you know Minho?” Felix asked. Minho had already taken a seat next to Jisung, and the only one left was next to Chris, who smiled awkwardly at him.

“Our friend Hyunjin is close with Seungmin!” Jisung explained, “We like Seungmin.”

Minho looked at Felix. Was it worry that Felix saw in his eyes? Maybe he was just anxious about meeting 3RACHA, Felix thought. The boys introduced themselves to Minho, and Minho to them, but Felix stayed quiet at the end of the table. He wasn’t trying to be petty, but he wasn’t entirely against it coming off that way.

“You alright Felix?” Changbin turned his way. Chris looked at Changbin with a face that Felix couldn’t entirely decipher. He picked at the skin around his nails. Felix could never tell what he was thinking. Whenever Chris was upset back in their school days, he wouldn’t tell anyone. Felix would have to beg him to give even a sliver of information. It didn’t seem like he changed much.

“I’m ok,” Felix said. He smiled the most genuine smile he could at the boys. Because he really did like them. They were hard workers, and Felix enjoyed teaching them. He felt a little guilty that he was acting the way he was, because in no way was it directed at them.

The table was silent for a minute until Jisung abruptly stood up, startling the boys. He made his way over to Chris’s chair and stood behind him, pulling him up by his shoulders.

“Okay, if you’re going to sulk, you two need to talk.”

Felix’s breath caught in his throat. How much had Chris told them about he and Felix’s relationship? How much had they asked?

Minho looked confused. It was a long story that Felix didn’t want to talk about. How was it so easy for Chris to just tell the others? To Felix, it was everything, but he wondered how much it really mattered to Chris in the long run. Short answer: Felix didn’t think it did.

“You too, Felix.” Jisung said, pushing Chris to the door, “We don’t know each other very well, but I’m cashing in my I’m-your-boss card.”

Jisung wasn’t his boss, Felix thought. Not the point. He reluctantly left his seat, and Chris looked at him expectantly. Felix didn’t know what he wanted from him. Either way, Felix and Chris left the Coffee shop together and sat down out front.


End file.
